Percy's Fluffy Revenge
by LearnAndLive
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's special time together is cut short. How does Percy make up for it? By sneaking into her cabin while she's asleep and waking her by kissing her senseless! WARNING: A TON OF FLUFF AND KISSING!


"She's in the cabin, Percy. I wouldn't bother going to see her though, she's asleep. I figured she'd rather rest than have dinner."

Percy nodded his agreement. "Oh, alright. Thanks anyway, Malcolm."

As soon as Annabeth's protective older brother was out of sight in the dining pavilion, Percy did not head for the Poseidon table to eat a lonely dinner without Annabeth. Oh no, she was going to pay.

Percy was half-walking, part jogging to the Athena cabin, hoping she was still deep in slumber. Every other camper that he passed in his frenzied state was leisurely making their way to the pavilion, their stomachs growling as the thought of food danced through their minds. Percy raced the opposite direction, his heart growing warmer as he neared his desired location.

Will Solace slowed him down by asking what the Poseidon-child what he thought of a blueprint for his newest chariot. "See these wheels, Perce? I can't wait to see the looks on those Hephaestus kids' faces when I beat them at their own-"

"Yeah, Will, that's cool." The Athena cabin seemed to glow with the ever-present moonlight that shone down on it. "Gotta-go-bye!" And he was off, a smile giving way to his frustration as he saw all of the lights were turned off inside and a wave of blonde glazed a pillow on Annabeth's bed. Oh yes…revenge would be sweet.

This sprung from the events of June 28th, yesterday. Percy was innocently visiting Annabeth during her break after her Monster-Fighting class and before her allotted time in the arena. Well, they started out innocently enough; talking, teasing, and the usual tickle fights she won every time. But, finally, Percy had pinned Annabeth on her bed and was kissing the living daylights out of her: running a hand up and down her side while simultaneously tracing circles on her stomach. He was reveling in the soft moans she delicately uttered and her constant writhing under his ministrations. He was just about to dip his head under her chin to give her a nice hickey when the steps creaked from the outside. Percy would have gladly continued, readying himself to flip the bird to the intruder when Annabeth hastily shoved the surprised boy off of her, smoothed her hair, and cleared her throat just as one of her younger sisters entered. _Why didn't we do this in my cabin?_ Percy thought wistfully.

"Annabeth, Chiron wants to talk to you about co-teaching another class." The little girl announced before grabbing a book off the closest shelf and skipping out into the sunny afternoon.

The sun was not welcome.

It killed the mood.

Annabeth helped it along as she jumped up and offered a hand to pull him off the bed. When he just stared at her incredulously, she sighed before saying "Percy, I can't just ignore Chiron."

"Yes you can." He said before yanking her gently back onto his lap. She groaned as he licked and nipped up her neck to whisper thickly in her ear "Besides, we were having so much fun." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, which was not helping his situation down south.

"Perc-_oh!_ Do…do that ag-_ah_…" Her head fell backwards numbly as he suckled on her earlobe, trying to contain his smirk. He always had the upper hand during these…_sessions_. Her skin was just really sensitive.

He had to be the luckiest guy on Earth.

She was desperately trying to muffle her moans, she didn't want to egg him on, but the way she clutched his muscular shoulders was more than enough of an ego boost for the raven-haired 17 year old.

It also helped that she muttered.

It was so hot to Percy, how she couldn't keep her mouth closed and she babbled. It was the only time he heard anything besides complicated words and formulas come out of her mouth, and he never wasted it. He even considered recording it once, but, after thinking for a moment, he realized it just sounded too creepy.

"I halfta-_mmm_…I…er…what was I say-_oh Gods!_" Her stormy eyes rolled back as he gave her a hard bite on the junction of her neck and shoulder, definitely leaving a bruise. He soothed it with his tongue, tracing the mark before sucking hard when she started to get talkative again. "Chiron will have been waiting for a whi-_mighty minotaur!_...Percy, please, you know how-_Hermes' scepter!_"

Yeah, he was a pretty lucky guy.

What could have been a glorious night turned sour when he stopped to catch his breath once, which gave Annabeth just enough time to recover and form a coherent sentence, which was something along the lines of "_Oh my Gods how long have we been doing that he must have been waiting for so long we are never doing that again I can't believe I let myself get sucked into that-_"

You get it.

He was sneaking into her cabin to make up for their lost time and to remind her why she enjoyed it so much. If it went according to his plan, she wouldn't have enough air to even moan a little bit, let alone get mad at him. Heck, she'd be so numb she _couldn't_ get even a little peeved at him…hopefully. She would barely even be awake for most of it anyway…

Whoa. Back up there. That came out v_ery_ wrong. He was not into necrophilia.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, shutting it in the same manner. He drew the faded blue curtains for privacy but first checked out the window in the direction of the pavilion. He didn't even see the smoke of the sacrifices yet, so they had around an hour before anyone came back. Percy smiled devilishly before pulling the final curtain closed.

He turned to face Annabeth's bed and prepared himself for her usual look while she slept; mouth gaping open, elbow over her eyes, legs tangled in the sheets. He was very wrong, causing his jeans to feel slightly uncomfortable. She looked like a princess, her head turned away from him, the brilliant blonde hair wavy and spread across the shoulder closest to him. Her mouth was shut and her cheeks were a tad rosy from sunburn. It looked like she just laid down and passed out, because her legs were on top of the wrinkled white sheets, giving Percy full view of her lovely, _lovely_ legs. He instantly wanted to trail light butterfly kisses up and down them, but he knew he shouldn't do that while she slept, so he decided to wake her. How? The delectable, beautiful neck that was on display. It was as if it was made for his kisses, so he lowered himself onto the bed, cursing swiftly in Ancient Greek when it creaked but thanking Hypnos when she remained still.

Positioning himself ever so slowly so he was hovering over her, he gave her a feather-light kiss on a prominent tendon. She stirred, but nuzzled into her pillow further. Percy took this moment to thank Aphrodite _so much_ for this amazing, beautiful girl, and thanked her twice over for letting Annabeth fall for him just as much as he did for her. Grinning like an idiot, he lowered himself onto her but propped up on his elbows so she had room to breathe. Before she could even open her eyes, Percy was working a hickey right next to her Adam's apple.

Annabeth shivered under him but he gave her no time to relax and fell lower, nipping along her collarbone so much that she eventually squeaked in her drowsy stupor. "Percy, what time-_oh Gods_…how'd you-_Zeus' bolt!"_ Her jaw line was his main objective, nearing her mouth but teasing her as much as possible. No matter how much he wanted to kiss her, he was punishing her, right? Right.

She was beginning to whine, wanting to kiss him as badly as he did to her. "Percyyyyyyyy. Pleeeee-" He shut her up fairly quickly with a flick of the tongue in the shell of her ear.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but your mouth will have to wait its turn. Besides, what if I want to kiss you here?" He did said action on her purpling bruise. "Or here?" He repeated it on her tan forearm. "Or what about here?" He scotched down and placed a sweet kiss on the inside of her knee, feeling her squirm and giggle. He had her and she knew it. He attacked her knee, rubbing his fingers up her thighs, dipping teasingly under her shorts. Soon, she was shaking with laughter, her eyes filling with mirthful tears as she gasped out "Percy! I surrender! I'll never walk out in the middle of these ever again! I swear on the River Styx!"

His fingers slithered up her body, pushing her shirt up so her navel and abs were exposed. "You swear?" He smiled, placing the tip of his nose on hers, enjoying their proximity and the feeling of her muscles under his fingers very much.

"Yes!" She heaved, her breathing finally returning to normal. She tangled her fingers into his hair, her eyes falling halfway shut in her still-groggy state. "I swear."

They just stared at each other for a while, with Percy occasionally fluttering his fingers up her sides until she was choking for breath. After a few minutes, both of the demigod's ADHD began acting up and Percy rolled off her to land on her bed, stretching before standing up. "C'mon."

"Where are we going?"

"The beach."

She repeated Percy's action, arching her back until she heard several satisfying _pops!_ Rolling his eyes, the son of the sea god picked up his Wise Girl bridal style and carried her out to the beach, finally giving her that much-deserved kiss-er…much-deserved _kisses_ the entire way there. The night didn't exactly go as he planned, but he did realize something: He could never be mad, not even play-mad, at his girl.

_Pathetic._ He smiled to himself.


End file.
